Wonderful Winged Holidays
by Bunni XD
Summary: Yep, If you're a Maximum Ride lover then check out my story it takes place after MAX and the flock is just flying from place to place looking for a place to settle into for a while. No one seems to be chasing them... key word seems.
1. Chapter 1

Wonderful winged holidays!

Max's p.o.v.

Now that I think about it, life hasn't been so bad lately. I haven't gotten kidnapped or lost any of my flock members. At least, not permanently. Also we haven't done any fighting in a while.... which is nice I guess, if you aren't paranoid like me. It makes me want to hurl be so anxious and nervous. Who knows who or what they're sending to get us now? But Fang, me, and the rest of the flock are safe flying in the sky unharmed for now, so that makes me feel a little bette-

"Max, are we stopping soon? I am starving!" Nudge said, interrupting my thought.

"Yes Nudge, we'll stop someplace soon. But first let me get the others' attention."

"Okay," Nudge said, sounding the slightest bit impatient.

"Hey gang, we're gonna stop and grab something to eat, okay?"

"Let's go down there! There's a Wendy's and some cute little shops we can go in. Oh, please Max, can we go in the stores?" Angel begged and shot me those irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I don't know....."

"Oh pleeeeease, Max!" Angel chimed in, now with Nudge on her side.

I looked at Fang for help, but all he did was shrug.

"Okay, fine. We eat, go in the shops, and then back to the air. Deal?"

"DEAL! WOO-HOO!" Angel and Nudge cheered.

What could go wrong? I mean nothing could happen, right? Wrong.

Just then we heard an absolutely _huge _explosion and felt something like hot coal brush our wings. Problem was that Iggy and Gazzy weren't smiling or grinning or even trying to cover up their laughter with fake coughs that really sound like hyenas hacking on something. Nope, just shock. Bummer.

Great, just great. This is _exactly _what I need today, more explosions and pain and worryin-

"AUGH! MAX, MY WING! HELP ME!" I heard Nudge cry and tore my gaze from Iggy and Gazzy to her. She was falling right out of the sky and into the blazing pit that looked like H-E- double hockey sticks.

I swooped down and caught her just within ten feet of the massive fire. She was crying hysterically and I suddenly saw why. Her wing was red. _All over _her wings was a mushy bright red liquid. I think we all know what it was. But there was something else, that looked like a line. The only thing was it was _glowing_ a neon blue. Thankfully it faded and left nothing but the-

"Nudge!" I yelled, surprised to hear my own voice

"Max, I'm going to die, aren't I?" Nudge's voice came out low, weak, and slow. Okay, now that's a big difference from normal.

"No, honey. Just hang in there. We'll help you. Fang, help me carry her!"

Fang swooped down and whispered so low only that I could hear it, and I knew why,"But where are we going? We can't just go to the emergency room and have them examine her." He had a point, but what else was I to do? Just leave her there to die? No. _Think, Max, Nudge's life depends on it.  
_

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Thank you for reading my first fanfiction. Please review tell me if I need to change anything and your opinion on it. And yes, this will continue.

I would like to thank Skye Maxwell, Rootlessdream, and Wingz are me 17! All of you rock!  
And in memory of Maria Smith, may she rest in peace. She is now in god's arm's.


	2. Chapter 2

WONDERFUL WINGED HOLIDAYS

_Chapter 2:_

Max P.O.V. :

Nudge will not die, I will save her. I can't bare to think what it would be like without her not here with us, again. We landed and me and Fang set her down. Just then a woman who looked horrified, ran to the flock waving her arms like a maniac. I really hope she wasn't some new sort of dangerous creature with a fake human skin covering out to get us. She did look a little older than 30 but not by much, she was pale and had long black hair. But unusual eyes. But no, she walked straight to Nudge and started..... _cleaning_ her cut. Angel must have heard the lady's thoughts because she asked suddenly,

"Is she going to be okay? She won't....die will she?" Angel almost whimpered it.

"She needs to get some disinfectant on it. Also a big bandage. She'll make it if we get it fast then she needs to rest or she'll....pass out from exhuastion." said the lady being awful careful with her words.

"I could go get it, but I don't know if I should leave the flo- the kids here..." I barged in and said the second she was finished.

_It's okay Max, she's safe. She has four kid's at home and is a doctor. You need to go Max, for Nudge._

"_Wow, four kids_?" I thought back.__

I knew it was Angel talking to me telepathically and telling me she read the lady's thoughts, but i was very hesitant when I left. I was about to soar off when Fang grabbed my shoulder he looked from me to her. I softed my gaze sighed and tapped his had twice.  
If anything were to go wrong he'd handle it. I ran to the closest mass of trees and took off looking for a walgreens. They were sure to have those things. I wouldn't know how I would get them, but I kept getting reminded by myself that nudge could die any second. Just then I saw a Walgreens, landed and went inside. I didn't like what I was about to do but it was a life-or-death situation, so I choose life. I grabbed ten bucks from a person's coat pocket on the way there. I ran in, grabbed what I needed and went to the register. There was a T.V hanging over the empolee's head saying about a mechanical snata being stuffed with poison and bombs at a small boutique. The problem was it was the _same place_ we just escaped from.

"WHAT THE HECK?!?! A EXPLODING SANTA!?!" I blurted out loud.

The emploee grinned at me a strange grin. I half expected him to turn into the grinch before he got his heart. No he didn't turn into that character, he turned into a sabortooth-like creature that had..... blue neon liquid dripping down its teeth.

_Oh gosh, what else could go wrong today? _was my last thought before it lunged at me and the lights went out and I smelled smoke from a fire.............

Author's note

Thank's you guys for reading my first story! I will keep updating!


	3. Chapter 3

Wonderful winged holidays

_Chapter 3:_

Max p.o.v:

I woke up confused and in pain, not knowing at all where I was or what had happened while I was asleep. I was guessing that thing got it's fair share of flesh and took me somewhere. But that was the least of my worries. Somewhere my Nudge was dying, all faith in me to save her, and I get kidnapped? No, this can't be possible!  
I struggled to move, but the only result was a shock of pain rushing through me. I tried to scream, but all that happened was more pain.  
_  
I wish Fang was here. I need comforting._

"What am I doing? I need comforting? My poor Nudge is dying somewhere!" I kept repeating in my head.

I started to look around and saw only fire and my arm which was dripping with blood. I looked closer to see a neon line of blue along the cut. _Oh great. Why couldn't I just save nudge's life? No, that would be to easy and not painful enough! Let's try and kill you for a little more challenge!  
_

I realized by then I was ready to move, so I tried to get up and unsuccessfully fell from lack of balance. I got up and this time, walked. I didn't know where I was or where I was going, but I kept picturing Nudge dead. It hurt me emotionally and physically, I winced at the picture in my head and felt like i was getting heart surgery awake. _I need to save Nudge more than I need to save me. She hasn't lived as long as me. Maybe Angel is right and she's really supposed to save the world.....  
_  
"Argh!" I yelled in frustration.

I need to save Nudge! What am I doing?  
I took off soaring out of what seemed to be a ring of fire. I thought of sacrifices. Just then I saw trees. _Thank you lord! I promise, no more putting things in Iggy's food while he is in the bathroom._ I swooped down and felt leaves brush against my feet (which were what seemed to be the only thing not aching right now). I heard some noise from below, _don't go to it Max it's probably a trap,_ I thought to myself.

"_Max, you need to go see what it is, right away."_It was my voice. You all have one right? Oh I didn't know I was the only one.  
I tilted toward the ground and landed not so gracefully. I hit my injured my hurt arm and whimpered for a second. Then I saw it, _gosh I hope you aren't wrong about this voice and it turns out to be some trick......_

Author's note  
_  
_I know it's not that good, but trust me It gets wayyyyyyy better... Thanks for reading!_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wonderful Winged Holidays**

_Chapter 4,_

Max's P.O.V.:

It was curled up against the side of a tree crying. It looked like it was crying blood, but then I saw it had cuts on it's face that were bleeding along with it's crying.

If I wasn't so paranoid I'd be rushing over to it and asking 'Sweetie are you okay?' but I am so it took a lot of courage to walk up to the odd child. Yes I mean child, but I mean odd child more. It's really nice to not be the weird one for once, you know? It annoys you after a while.

I was then standing in front of what I think is a guy, in gender sake. I sat next to him and patted his head trying to calm him. He flinched at the touch of my hand then relaxed. Could he sense if there was danger? I don't know if I'll ever find out anything from this boy.

Gosh i wish Angel was here she would read his thoughts for me.

Great, I just reminded myself of Nudge dying and the flock depending on me to save her life. I could picture Angel crying and winced as my heart throbbed and my throat closed. I had to get this boy calmed, see if he's safe then go to my flock.

"Argh!" the boy called. Well, he speaks.

"Wh-what happened to you?" I said tripping over my words.

"Now I have to kill you so no one knows where I am! I hate killing you! It makes me feel guilty!" he yell-whispered as he got up and got ready to pounce on me.

I immediately did my 'up and away' routine but not leaving just hovering.

Okay this boy had wings, but not like ours. He had bat wings. He also had something that looked like a peacock tail, but colored black and gray. Strange.... that's what word I would use to describe him.

He plunged into the air after me trying to not look suprised but was abviously shocked. _Thanks voice you really helped me here_.

"I am on your side." I said simply while dodging hits.

"How can I trust you?" He yelled while trying -unsuccessfully- to hit me.

"Okay so you want to just die here instead of getting help from a person who has gone through much worse than you and knows what it feels like? Wow your smart...." I said, holding his knuckles away. I was used to fighting in the air, he wasn't.

"But your a _girl_ with wings. Key word 'Girl'." He yelled sounding like the most stupidest kid ever trying to act cool by making up cooties.

Wow. He was sortta like Iggy with sight. He's even a sexist pig! how delightful! Not....

"Sexist....." I muttered still holding him back I kicked him in a spot that would reallyyyyyyyy hurt, yep HIS SHIN! Where did you think? I wanted him to still be able to fly so I didn't have to carry him.

"Listen I suggest you come with me and my flock for a while and if you don't like it you can leave okay?" I tried to sound reasonable, but some force and anger slipped into my voice as I spoke.

"Fine. Just don't kill me." He sounded pathetic, but then I realized i left a huge bruise on his side and shin. Plus I added to the scratches and gave him a long think bloody one down his arm

"Whats your name?"

"Chris" e said it like a secret, soft and fast.

"We have to fly to my flock, _fast_."

"I can do that" He grinned.

_Oh Gosh. What now? _I thought

Author's note

There this makes up for the short chapters, but the next one is ten times better than this! reply and tell me if you like it please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wonderful Winged Holidays**

_Chapter 5_

Max's p.o.v.:

Wow. I never saw anything like this. He was flying over 600 mph. I wouldn't be able to see him if I didn't have hawks vision, or if he wasn't carrying me. I wanted to get to my flock as fast and soon as possible and save my Nudge. I felt a rush of guilt flow through me, _'What if Nudge didn't make it? What if shes already dead?' _I kept trying to push it out of my head and think other things but it came right back up. Repeating over, and over.

"Are you okay? You look like your going to have a stroke." said Chris.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just kind've worried...." I trailed off.

"So whats with this flock of yours and why so worried?"

"One of my flock members, was dying when I left. Everyone was depending on me which I'm used to but if she dies it'll be my fault. _All_ my fault." I almost whispered

His arms seemed safe. Like Jeb's when he held me before he went to _ 'the dark side'_ then the not-sure-if-still-evil side. But they had a different feeling along with it...I know I've felt it before I just can't think of it now.

"Well, at least you have people who care. All my life I was abused and had to do child labor for evil scientists who made me. I couldn't say no so I was 'working for my life' if you will. I faked my death and let them take me to where they 'dispose' of me then flew off into the woods the first chance I got." Chris said almost laughing. (can't imagine why...)

"Yeah that sounds awful." I said feeling strange.

Why was he laughing? Was there something I'm not getting? Huh. And why did I keep telling him all this?  
What if he was sent by the someone new to come steal me and my precious flock (Damn I miss them).  
But actually I feel safe with him... at home I guess I can put it, but there's something strange about how restrained I feel.  
Like I shouldn't be in his arms unless I was unable to fly, something deep down was yelling get off him.  
The problem with that was.... I couldn't make myself do it. Do I have another mental disorder besides The voice in my head, or am I just bipolar?  
Gosh, can I just split in two? Argh!

"We're where you told me to take you." Chris said interrupting my train of thought.

"uhhh........ there's no one here though" I said hopping out of his arms.  
Just then I prayed, "Oh dear god, please help me" I said my prayer. The fact was, my flock was gone and I had no idea what happened to them. '_Yeah what a great hero....'_ I thought to myself

Author's note  
Please review! Thank you Wingz are me17 and hush puppy for being the only reviewers of chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Wonderful Winged Holidays

_Chapter 6,_

Max's P.O.V:

Alone, unaware that I was standing right next to someone the pain of being alone was crushing in on all my senses.  
To think my flock could be on the other side of the world being tortured  
while I stand here, at this very sweet little Angel and Nudge,  
could be starving to death in a dungeon somewhere in Spain.  
Or my rebellious but, important and lovable Gazzy and Iggy could  
be strapped up to a time bomb in Asia. And my Fang could be-  
No i can't bare to think of my Fang somewhere else i pain without me there.  
Just then a unwanted sob broke out of me and I forgot  
how to swallow. Chris looked at me curiosity in his gaze and  
reminded me I wasn't physically alone.

"Where are they?" he asked confused.  
"I don't know" my voice kept cracking and I finally remembered how to swallow.  
_Max, you need to listen to me. Go to your mom's  
house to start with. You need to pick out your Flock one by one.  
_Oh thanks Voice your really helping me. And oh, great  
they are separated in different places. Jeez.

"We're starting at my moms house I don't know how  
its gonna go from there, but we're leaving for it now."  
Chris was staring at a sign that said 'Happy Holidays' which  
turned out to be in front of a Burger King.  
His eye's never met mine but I could tell he  
wanted to go and eat.... just as much as me.  
"I have a cheaper idea." I said calmly. I walked  
him the dumpster and we scrounged for food.  
As soon as I got to anxious to wait any longer we took off. Me  
in his arms again. This time I felt a weird craving to snuggle into him, but  
I also had a urge to get out of his arms and just go in my own speed.  
I just never can have things straight forward anymore, everything must be difficult.  
I thought of Fang and me at the beach right before my mom was  
kidnapped, and how I felt when he chose me over Dr. Amazing.  
I felt comforted by that thought a little. How much he  
loves me. _Maybe they just went to get Nudge help. Maybe he's not suffering after all!_  
I thought but then realized how dumb that sounded because in my life  
I doubt anything was as easy as that.

"Oh gosh, I'm a really big idiot." I mumbled.  
"What's wrong?" Chris asked interested but cautious.  
"Everything....." I was so pissed at myself for trusting _her.  
_ I knew I would regret what I had done for  
whatever amount of time I had left. The lady I left the flock  
with was a Doctor right? Which matters how you ask?  
Her being there right as Nudge had needed her, her some how  
knowing what to do to her wing.  
She fooled me, and how could i have not picked up the fake acting?  
I mean not acting surprised my _winged_ bird kids.  
I understand a little kid thinking we helped Santa train his  
reindeer how to fly because, you know they're little  
plus it's almost Christmas and all but seriously? A 30  
woman not reacting to winged bird kids just not normal.  
I might die any second because of some strange  
blue chemical that I didn't even know what does.  
I'm going to die in my own shame of maybe, by accidentally killing  
my Flock, my Fang.......

**AUTHOR'S NOTE  
**Sorry it's long, but some people wanted longer chapters.  
REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT NEEDS IMPROVEMENTS OR WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT! First ones to review i will dedicate the next chapter to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Uh-oh is Max going to die? did her Flock already die too? will i ever stop asking questions? the only one I can give you a answer to is the last one! Sorry no spoilers! :-)**  
**


	7. Chapter 7!

Wonderful winged holidays

Chapter 7

_Max's P.O.V:_

"Argh!" I screamed not caring if it pierced Chris's ear drum. Ever feel so stupid you just don't know what to do anymore? Totally my situation right here. All I could feel was 3 emotions stupid, regret, and the need for revenge. Yes, revenge sounds really good right about now. I stared at Chris absently trying to concentrate on something besides those three things that were crushing me like weight. He had hair that was auburn brushing his ears. It wasn't as long as- my throat closed from the thought and not wanting to break  
down in front of Chris I moved my eyes to examine his wings. They were as I saw before obviously bat wings.  
But they were looked fuzzy like a silk blanket. I wanted to have a pair just to use as a cover.

I soon couldn't resist to look at the odd dark peacock tail almost laughing when he  
noticed me looking at it and said, "you like it? I think it complements my shape very well."  
Okay I couldn't help but laughing when he started modeling it for me.  
"Yes I like it very much." I managed to squeeze the words in while laughing.  
_Max it's not time for fooling around. Remember those important to you.  
_Great, just wonderful. _So the all mighty Voice returns? _I thought back angerly at it, interrupting my  
one moment of joy in... how long has this dreadful happening been going on? I lost track.....  
_"Max you need to help save them, unless you want to be stuck alone with just Chris"_ the Voice said, well thought to me.  
_It would help if I had one clue where they were, not that I'm expecting one from you Mr. Annoying Fortune cookie._  
Wow it's kind've weird to call a voice in your head annoying without feeling like you called yourself it.  
_  
Max, please stay with me here. The Flock's life depends on it.  
_Star war-zy much? I mean seriously, he already  
pulled the 'Max, I am your father' thing' (except he's not the voice all the time).  
_Okay genius why don't you go save them huh? Ugh. How about you give me hints -even ones in  
your puzzled form would help- instead of telling me more things I have to save.  
_Can't I ever get a brake? I mean first he keeps telling me to save mutants from  
The school, then comes along Itex and there's goes the saving part.  
Now while I am trying to save the _entire face of the earth_ I have to save the people I love the  
most from somewhere/someone I have no clue of. *sigh* No I doubt I will ever get a brake.  
_Max.... you've been there before. It was fun until um, Ari showed everyone was sad they had to leave.  
_I thought-said nothing back to it. That was the most straight forward thing it ever  
said(and yes I know it wasn't Jeb this time. I am getting better at picking them out).  
Could this be a trap or something?  
_  
No Max, it's no trap it's just you keep wasting time and you need to find them and fast, before.....  
_'Before what?' I thought to it, getting frustrated because I already knew it was gone.  
"Max, umm what was that whole blank out thing?" Chris asked making me come back from my head  
phone call which the caller hung up already. Not knowing if I could trust him enough  
to say '_I have a voice in my head that tells me information and my fate.'_ so I settled with  
"Oh nothing, but I think I know where we have to go to find my Flock."  
Great, time to go rescue my family from whatever they're in danger from....

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Where does Max have to go to find her precious family? And will she be able to save them?  
What is she facing here? Will she lose her life trying to save them? Will Chris betray her, or not? Will these questions ever end?

_here's the deal I will start writing chapter 8 when I get 8 reviews? sound fair?_

_Please review, it's really simple just press that button down there  
_vvvv


	8. Chapter 8

Wonderful Winged Holidays

Chapter 8

Max's P.O.V:

Wow. I can't believe I'm on my way to _Disney world. _And yes you read that right, Disney freaking World.  
I wonder what some sick minds have thought of now, I mean Disney? Seriously?  
What's out next enemy, drunk Mickey Mouse or zombie Donald Duck?  
I don't even want to know what people are behind this.  
Okay Max get this straight, get in rescue the Flock and get out. No distractions.  
"Umm Max please remind me again why we're at Disney?" Chris asked half  
curious half jokingly excited. It was obvious he was getting pretty comfortable being around me.

"We're rescuing my Flock and getting out of here" I said whispering. I was not fully paying attention  
to him, mostly thinking of places the flock could be. I remembered what the voice  
had said about me 'picking them out one by one' and sighed thinking how unlovely this would be.

As we flew over-head the entrance pretty high up I saw a huge line and thought 'God , please  
don't let my paranoia break out from being claustrophobic.' I could just picture myself taking off in front of thousands of people.  
"So where do we start looking?" Chris asked interrupting me from me from my thoughts.

"Let's start at the main part, the castle" I said pointing below at the top of Cinderella's castle.  
Man she may have been a slave half of her life, she's had it way better than me if  
she was real anyway. We landed carefully,trying to not draw attention, on the back of  
the roof only succeeding in crashing through the top and landing in a dark hole/room  
getting butt bruises. Thanks to my good seeing I could make out Chris right next to me and  
something else that looked like a rock or something. Not bothering to see what it was I started  
climbing ,since there was no space to fly, up the steep mess we made only to fall through the floor  
yet _again_. Landing on my head with a loud crunching noise, and having Chris fall  
on me was not going to help my already forming headache.

I was starting to move again when I herd a shriek from no where. Instinctively I ducked down  
under the rubble hoping Chris and I wouldn't be noticed. But just them a large blob-ish like thing pounced on me. I sprang to attack, but  
when I saw what had hit me I burst into tears. Sobbing like a maniac I clutched  
Nudge to my chest not wanting to let go in fear of her disappearing.  
"Nudge y-y-y-y-your a-a-alive!" I managed to spit out. Then she looked up  
at me curiosity in her puffy eyes. "I'm alive?! We thought you had died the day you left! It was reallyyyy bad.  
Fang was a wreck, and Angel was sobbing half because you- well we thought you we're  
dead and because I was dieing. Oh! And even Total missed you he kept moaning  
and being over dramatic and complaining that if we didn't send you, you'd be alive. Isn't that strange?  
A dog complaining to us all day when we were feeding him an-" Yep Nudge is still the same Nudge.

"But you were _dying when I left?!?!?!??!?!?!?!_ And how in the heck did you end up here?" I said not really meaning it.  
I know the lady who was _taking_ _care_ of Nudge was behind it.

"Lucille got a needle thing-y and pulled out that blue slime stuff. Then we all went looking for you, and got kidnapped on the way and here we are." She said.  
Ah so Lucille's the disgusting slime ball's name. Just as I thought that she turned her  
head to look at Chris and whispered "who are you?". He looked at me, I nodded. "I'm Chris" he said.

* * *

_a hour or two later:_

It didn't take Nudge long to get used to Chris and start babbling to him.  
We started looking all over in the castle and found nothing else so we started searching elsewhere.

"Max I'm hungry can we eat?" Nudge asked me so sweetly I wanted to hug her. I've been worried that this girl was dead and here she was, alive, healthy, just as talkative as before, and asking me for _food_. I thanked God in my head.  
"Sorry but we need to find everyone first then we can ea-" I was cut off by the super loud sound of a bullet not more than twenty feet away. I froze grabbing Nudge's hand as I feel to the floor flat on my face.....

AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
Hey I didn't get 8 replies but I still wrote chapter 8 because my friend kept bugging me to. Please  
review of what you thought and any ideas! Plzzz? Pretty please? You just need to press that button right there.  
vvvvv


	9. Chapter 9

Discaimer:  
I am a writer and James Patterson is a writer so therefore I am James Patterson-me  
**  
**No, you're not. For I am James Patterson. You own nothing!- JP

Fine be that way, but I get to own this story.- me

Deal. -JP

Wonderful Winged Holidays

_chapter 9:_

Max's P.O.VI kept thinking that to myself. Oh gosh, I can honestly say I have had close to death experiences on a daily bases, and easily say I have had way more than you.

Pain is just a message, pain is just a message.

'_Glad you remembered that pain is just something your emotions want you to feel, but I think you shouldn't wander about in your head your pasts. Keep up with the future and your mission to save th-'  
_

The voice said thought in my head until I cut in_ 'Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. I must save the flock and the world. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Now that you're done intruding, you could tell me what to do so I, um, lets see.... DONT DIE?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!'  
_Hey, I may have conversations with a Voice in my head but at least I can make jokes to it while dying.

_'Nothing'_ It said simply. This is how I'm going to die? In the Disney castle in front of my little Nudge and stranger-to-me, but sorta like a cousin, Chris? Lovely. Just wonderful. If I had to die anyway I wanted, it would be fighting for my flock. Not at some theme park, not even knowing whether more than half my flock was already dead. I waited for the Voice to come back and say something, but there was nothing more than the sound of my own thoughts in my head. Wow, I sound mental.

"Max?" I hear, but only faintly make out the voice.

"Yes Nudge?" I say through my teeth, not that I was mad, just tired. Tired of fighting to stay alive all the time and now here I die. One bullet at Disney.

"Are you going to get up any time soon? Because we have to rescue the Flock and leave. Ooh, but maybe we can go on some rides first, then shop. THEN WE CAN GO TO PARIS! Yes! We should go to Paris for Christmas! They might even do a parade or something! Plus, Paris is so beautiful and romantic, and theres so many places to shop! And and an-" Nudge started babbling.

"Nudge how do you expect me to move when I'm dying. There's nothing I can do to stop it this time. I'm sorry." I spit out before everything went blank.

Fang's P.O.V

Oh My Gosh. How the hell are little kids supposed to stand this?! It's absolute effin' torture. Can't life just leave it at kill the person you love somewhere away from you? No I guess I am stuck with this, too. Maybe Max couldn't stand her life any longer so she just let herself die. Maybe I should, too. I'd be with her if I do and that'd make me feel much better. UGH STOP THINKING LIKE THIS! SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE THE FLOCK AND ME TO DIE!!!!! She probably fought to the death for us and here I am betraying her strength. But all of these eye's watching me is unbearable. It's so damn creepy. No wonder why so many kids are messed up these days.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**Thank you Wingz Are Me17 and Sarah for reviewing! there shall be more chapters soon! But I'll write faster If you hit that green button down there and tell me what you think!  
vvvvvvv


	10. sorry

Sorry guys, I'm not continuing this story but its up for adoption! Private Messege me if you want it. Gonna start a new story when I get my feet on the ground with school work.


End file.
